


resistance

by Mithlomi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #squadgoals: share a jacket, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/pseuds/Mithlomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pilot meets pilot, friend meets friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	resistance

**Author's Note:**

> The unseen meeting between Poe and Rey. Shipping if you squint, OT3 if you squint, but really it's all about the most awesome galaxy-saving squad of all time. Do with it what you will.

They’ve handed her something warm, a steaming mug that tastes wonderful and fills her empty belly too; it strikes her she can’t remember the last time she’s eaten. Rey knows hunger worse than this though, and she’s not stupid enough to refuse a meal, no matter her lack of appetite. 

The control room is a bustle of noise she’s not used to. Outside the room there’s laughter, conversation, she thinks she hears music in the distance too. There’s much to celebrate, of course, but even more to discuss and she finds herself in the corner as the generals and leaders before her discuss strategy. _What now? Where to go next? Skywalker is out there… someone must find him…_

At the back of her mind, there’s a place she knows she hides secrets even from herself. It had started to crack, to break open as soon as she had touched the sabre, a surge so strong it almost overwhelmed her at first but now she thinks it might help her give them the answer they’re looking for… the answer  _she’s_  looking for…

But right now…

Right now she feels… heavy. She’s kept to the corner, eyes downcast and they’ve left her alone. Not out of fear or suspicious, like the scavengers on Jakku. No. It’s something like… respect. A feeling of not wanting to disturb her and her grief, her sadness. There are questions, yes- she can _feel_  them in the air around her as they pass- but for the most part, she’s given the space she needs to think.

Eyes close and she breathes. Deep. Strong. It calms her racing mind and that secret room opens again. It lets in light, calmness, tranquility, peace and she loses herself for a moment, letting it overcome her anger, anguish, the sight of Han’s body falling and falling and  _falling_ …

“ _Hey_ …”

She’d been distracted enough that the greeting makes her jump, eyes wide as she looks up at the man before her. He smiles, an easy smile that settles her quickly. She recognises him; the pilot who had led the assault on Starkiller Base. She’d seen little of the battle, focused on her own mission, but his black X-Wing was easy to spot in the sky as he cut through the air with ease and an almost graceful lightness. Any other time, Rey would be up, hopping from one foot to the other, more than excited to talk to a hot-shot pilot, especially one who fought for the resistance, wanting to know everything he could tell her about flying and ship controls and set-up and how does he barrel-roll so quickly?

But right now, the galaxy seems to rest on her shoulders and she’s tired and there’s only one question she’d like answered. He knows this and doesn’t hesitate…

“Finn’s gonna be fine. Doc said it’s gonna take a while for him to be up to full strength but there’s no permanent damage.”

Rey blinks, nods. Says nothing. His smile only grows.

“Don’t worry. The doctors know what they’re doing. Best in the galaxy…” He gestures swiftly with his hand, a scrunch to his nose, eyes bright. Whether it’s true or not doesn’t matter; he believes what he says with his whole heart and that’s enough to make the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile. 

She doesn’t think she’s met anyone like him before. Jakku was only full of suspicious eyes and quick hands. You kept your head down and perhaps no one noticed you. But this man- she can’t imagine him being anything less than his true self. He’s… warm. Honest and open. Passionate. Charming. His heart is on his sleeve and he’s not ashamed of it.

It takes nothing of the Force to know this man is one of the best she’s ever met.

_One of…_

“You’re Poe, right?” Her voice is hoarse, which catches her by surprise. She clears it gently as he smiles a crooked grin.

“That’s right. Poe Dameron.” He lifts his head a little and she wonders if he notices. Confidence without cockiness. That’s rare.

“And you’re Rey. Finn might have mentioned you… once or twice.” He winks, lightly elbows her side, and she doesn’t quite understand his meaning but neither does he push it.

“BB-8 talked about you too. I gotta thank you. For looking out for him. Best droid there is. I wouldn’t want to lose him.”

He’s repeating himself; it seems he can’t help but sing the praises of everyone around him and it’s all true in his eyes. She blinks, and realises that perhaps she’s a little in awe at his certainty. It’s almost infectious…

She shakes her head. “It was nothing. Truly. When I knew how important he was, I had to get him back to you.” 

“And you did.” He moves forward, places a hand on her shoulder and nods. “Not many people would, and not many people _could_.” He lifts a brow. “Finn said you pulled some pretty good moves with the Falcon…”

Now that she doesn’t mind talking about. She forgets herself for just a moment and grins. “It wasn’t easy. Not without a co-pilot and the compressor didn’t help but I did it. With Finn’s help, of course.”

She pauses, bites her lip and glances over to the direction of the med bay.

“You sure he’s going to be okay?”

Poe will tell her the truth. She knows that. He turns her to face him, looks her straight in the eye.

“I promise.” He means it. With every fibre of his being.

And the heaviness lifts from her. Just a little, but enough to lighten the load.

“Come on,” he grins and nods his head towards the hangar. “Show me the Falcon. I wanna know how you got that thing of the ground let alone out-manoeuvre a TIE. Looks like a rust bucket to me…”

“Hey!” Eyes narrow at the insult to Han’s ship _(her ship)_ even if she knows it’s only a jest. She sets the mug down and heads towards the hangar, taking the challenge seriously. “Let’s see you try.”

“Oh, with pleasure. There’s  _nothing_  I can’t fly.”

“Oh, I’m gonna remember  _that…”_


End file.
